Только осенью
by Mayrin
Summary: Перевод фика "Only In Autumn" master of toast. Осенью наступает время тишины и покоя. Осенью семьи собираются вместе, и даже Оотори не исключение. Игра в шахматы - шанс для Кёи выиграть у отца и получить уважение братьев.


**Только осенью**

Приятная, тихая и спокойная пора - каждая осень в семье Оотори именно такая. Уже взрослые дети возвращаются домой на время университетских каникул, отец делает перерыв после окончания квартала, а слуги подают тыквенный чай со специями. В любое другое время года Оотори редко собираются вместе в одной комнате, но осенью все меняется. Они по обыкновения устраиваются в гостиной, где год от года садятся на одни и те же места. Глава семьи - на большой кожаный диван, посередине, устроив на коленях ноутбук. Справа от него дни напролет читает старший сын, почти не выпуская книгу из рук. Акито усаживается в кресло поблизости и утыкается носом в учебник, готовясь к медицинским экзаменам. Фуюми устраивается на диванчике, подобрав под себя ноги, и раз за разом пытается вышивать. Мать садится подле нее, тоже склонившись над канвой, но иглу в руки берет лишь те минуты, когда не печатает на телефоне сообщения друзьям. Для Кёи же остается место, которое он занял, едва научившись ходить. Удобно расположившись на лежащей на полу подушке, он работает у ног отца, и его руки стремительно летают по клавиатуре ноутбука - лишь клавиши тихо щелкают, будто пробежавшая по паркету мышь. Он сидел здесь всегда, прекрасно зная, что место означает не только положение в комнате, но и положение в семье. Пересесть без повода было бы странно.

И он не пересаживается, как не пересаживается никто из них. Заведенная традиция и привычный распорядок держат их на положенных им местах.

Из года в год в гостиной царит почти абсолютная тишина, прерываемая лишь изредка, когда пискнет чей-то телефон или слуга принесет еду. Сама комната не меняется, нет. Ее серые стены, серый пол, острые углы так же холодны, как и всегда, но присутствие семьи неуловимо меняет атмосферу, делая ее чуть теплее.

* * *

В гостиной протекал самый обычный осенний вечер, когда отец велел принести шахматный набор. Металлические фигурки поблескивали на доске, опущенной на стол перед главой семьи.

- Давайте сыграем, - холодно предложил он.

Внимание всех тут же оказалось приковано к нему, но никто не сдвинулся с места. Фуюми, может, и хотела бы сыграть, но молчала, зная, что предложение адресовано не ей, а ее братьям. Акито, поморщившись, почти сразу вернулся к своей книге, всем видом демонстрируя, что причиной отказа служит отсутствие интереса, а вовсе не боязнь проиграть. Когда старший сын уже открыл было рот, чтобы согласиться на партию, его перебил младший брат.

- Отец, могу я попробовать? - спросил он, поворачиваясь к отцу лицом. Тот чуть улыбнулся и указал на место напротив себя.

- Конечно.

Кёя окинул сверкающие белые фигурки пристальным взглядом. Эта игра могла заслужить ему уважение со стороны братьев, или же, в случае проигрыша, заставить их его недооценивать. Победить хотелось, но и второй вариант не был лишен привлекательности.

- Кёя, давай сыграем по-настоящему. Не надо сдерживаться.

- Конечно, - произнес он, повторяя ответ отца.

- Ходи первым.

И игра началась. Силы были равны, каждый просчитывал свои ходы на пять-шесть вперед и действовал целенаправленно и решительно. Первым фигуру потерял Кёя, но не замедлил отомстить и с азартом съел ладью отца. Они продолжали играть, яростно сталкивая фигуры друг с другом. Упрямство не позволило игрокам прерваться, даже когда был подан ужин. Никто не сдвинулся с места: все пристально следили за ходом игры, будто она была самым напряженным из всех видов спорта. Отец и сын боролись за каждую фигуру, пока у Ёсио наконец не лопнуло терпение.

- Вы все, идите есть. Будете глазеть на нас, когда доиграем.

Игроков оставили заканчивать партию. Кёя через доску посмотрел на отца.

- Я рад возможности проверить свои навыки в игре с тобой, отец, - бесстрастно сказал он, его очки зловеще блеснули.

- Не стоит благодарности. Мне не доставало волнения настоящей борьбы.

- Не сдерживаясь… - Кёя с усмешкой повторил слова отца и походил конем, съедая одну из отцовских пешек.

- Безусловно, - мужчина сделал ход королевой. – Шах и мат.

Пользуясь прикрытием очков, Кёя взглянул на доску и не поверил своим глазам. Он не мог сделать ни одного хода. Действительно шах и мат.

- Хорошая игра, отец. Мои поздравления, - произнес он, протягивая руку. Они обменялись рукопожатием – у обоих были ледяные ладони. Подняв взгляд на отца, Кёя отметил сходство их черт. Такие острые, такие холодные.

Настоящие Оотори.

- Ты держался гораздо лучше, чем я ожидал. Твои братья ничего не смыслят в шахматах.

- Спасибо.

- Идем, нас ждет ужин.

Они вошли в столовую и молча заняли свои места. Кёя оглядел любопытные лица остальных членов семьи: всем явно не терпелось узнать, кто же выиграл.

- Ну, скажите уже. Кто победил? – задал вопрос старший сын, окидывая младшего брата взглядом.

- Кёя победил, - ответил Ёсио прежде, чем сам молодой человек успел хотя бы открыть рот. И Кёя понял, что делает отец.

Он вручает Кёе уважение братьев, которое так ему необходимо - нет, которое он заслужил. Он благодарит Кёю за всю проделанную им тяжелую работу. Он показывает свою любовь единственным знакомым ему способом.

Садилось солнце. Дом снова наполнялся осенней тишиной.

_Конец_


End file.
